Carlos
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = David Bedella Gabriel Porras |name = Carlos |title = Carlos of Mexico |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Mexico * United States |basis = N. de M. GR-3 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-8-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 90 mph |builder(s) = Baldwin Locomotive Works |year_built = 1910 |number = 903 |railway = Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México }} Carlos is a small Mexican tender engine who has competed in the Great Railway Show, every year since the event's inception. He competed in the best decorated parade. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Carlos first participated in the very first Great Railway Show, competing in the strength competition. He ended up winning this event. Carlos continued to compete in the Great Railway Show every year. When the show was being held in England, he competed in the best decorated parade. He competed against Yong Bao, Rajiv, James and Emily, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. Later, as he was refilling his tender with coal, Carlos was forced to reverse when Philip was trying to escape from Vinnie, causing the latter to be covered in coal dust when the hopper was still pouring coal out. After the Great Railway Show ended, Carlos left the Mainland and returned to Mexico. Carlos later met Ace in Mexico. He greeted Ace and asked him where he was going, as Ace was being carried on a flatbed by Thomas and Nia. Personality Carlos is a proud and happy steam engine from the heart of Mexico. Always wearing a smile, this engine is the life and soul of the Great Railway Show. Originally competing and winning the strongest engine race at the very first Great Railway Show, this engine continues to please the crowds and is now taking part in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. Technical Details Basis Carlos is based on the Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México (National Railways of Mexico) GR-3 class 2-8-0, built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works of Eddystone, Pennsylvania. The engine bearing his number, 903, was built in 1910 and was originally built for narrow gauge tracks and was used by the Veracruz Terminal Company and the Teziutlan Copper Company before being bought by NdeM in 1945. Re-gauged to standard gauge in 1950 and taken out of service in 1963, the engine is currently on display outside the José Cardoso Tellez Railway Museum in Acámbaro in the Mexican state of Guanajuato. According to the behind the scenes video of The Great Race, Carlos was originally going to be an NdeM NR-1 class 4-6-4 Hudson locomotive. File:Carlos'Basis.jpg|Carlos' basis File:Carlos'conceptbasis.png|Proposed basis Livery Carlos is painted black with a silver smokebox, cowcatcher and bell. His cab doors, windows, handrails and other details are painted red, while his sandboxes and dome are painted with green lining around them. He carries the number "903" on both his headlamp and cab, and the initials "N. DE M." are painted on each side of his tender. Appearances Television Series= Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine * Big World! Big Adventures! - Free and Easy Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles Videos * 2016 - Meet the Contenders: Carlos of Mexico * 2017 - Great Race Friends Near and Far: Carlos Races Raul! * 2018 - Meet Yong-Bao of China! }} |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * David Bedella * Gabriel Porras * Jun'ichi Kanemaru * Roberto Mendiola * Joachim Kretzer * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Petri Hanttu Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Carlos has been partially modified to work on British railways. He has added buffers. His lamp has also been moved to accommodate his face; as such, his bell has been moved to accommodate his lamp. * Carlos has been significantly scaled down from his basis, as he is roughly as tall as Yong Bao's tender. This would make it hard for his crew to fit in his cab, as well as make his buffers lower than those on conventional British rolling stock. However, as he only took part in the Best Decorated Engine competition, his buffers would not be necessary. * Despite competing in the Best Decorated Engine Competition, he is not redecorated for the event. * When Carlos backs away from the coal hopper, he says the phrase "Fizzling fuegos!", where in Spanish, "fuegos" means fires. * Like Hiro and Yong Bao, Carlos has a buckeye coupler on his front and a chain and hook coupler on the back of his tender. * Despite Carlos using coal, his basis is an oil burner. * In a deleted scene from Big World! Big Adventures!, Carlos is briefly depicted with the Aztec Calendar around his face. * He is the second engine who speaks Spanish, with the first being Victor. * In Big World! Big Adventures!, his whistle is a slightly lower pitched version of Luke's whistle. His original whistle, which was heard in The Great Race, is the same sound as Lexi's, and was first used from the Rainbow Sun. * Carlos' livery contains all three colours of the Mexican flag. * Carlos is currently the only character introduced in The Great Race to not have any merchandise based on him. Quotes es:Carlos he:קרלוס ja:カルロス pl:Carlos ru:Карлос Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-8-0 Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:Mexico Category:Visitors Category:Oil burning engines